LED lighting systems are known that provide illumination and direct view effects. Most LED lighting systems require specialized power supplies that may require specialized installation and maintenance. For example, many LED lighting fixtures require a separate power supply for each fixture, which can be very inconvenient for large scale installations, such as on building exteriors. A need exists for lighting systems that provide the benefits of other LED lighting systems but provide for more convenient installation and maintenance, particularly with respect to power supplies.